


This Could be Beautiful

by Everything_Beautiful (orphan_account)



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Original Work, Sherlock (TV), Speechless (TV)
Genre: Awkward, Bad Flirting, Chorus Kid, Dancing, Ew, F/M, Fluffy, Heathers the musical, High School, Kissing, Love, Love at First Sight, Singing, Theatre, angsty, drama club, fluffy thoughts, music obsession, teen!! holmes & watson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Everything_Beautiful
Summary: drama club, heathers, british dudes, and tall dudes. who could ask for anything more?





	1. a Beautiful friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Sabrina Carpenter as Marilyn !!

Its around 4:30 pm, auditions for the musical “Heathers” are being done in the auditorium. All sorts of kids are there for different parts. A gorgeous plus-size girl named Sadie is called up after the 12th person is finished auditioning. The judges like annoyed and tired but when they see her bounce up to the stage their faces lit up a little,

 

Judges: “Hello there young lady! And what is your name?”

 

Sadie: “Hello! I’m Sadie, and to be perfectly honest I’ll take anything I can get!”

*Judges chuckle and like her humorous and flirty persona.*

Judges: “Show us what you can do. Sing or dance anything you wish, we want to see your talent before we give you a script ”

 

*Sadie smiles takes the center stage*

*Begins to sing unnaturally well for her age, making the judge's jaw drop*

“We both know that there’s just time...So is it wrong to dance this line?  
If your heart was full of love, could you give it up?  
Cuz what about what-about angels,ooo-oh..  
They will come, they will go and make us, special..  
Don't gi-ive me up….Don’t Giii-iiiveee….Me uu-up…Whoa-oohh-hohoo...Cuz what about what-about angel-ls….they will come they will go and make us...Specialllll--hooo-ohohohh---....  
It’s not about not about angels...A-a-a-a-angels….”

*Steps back and dips her head, signaling she is done*

 

*Applause lights the room and she blushes a heavy red, giggling a little.  
A boy is staring at her, completely star-struck...Well, a lot of them are but he is….different. This is Sherlock, high functioning sociopath and hard to get along with unless he lets you in.*

 

Judges: “That was EXCELLENT! The best performance we have seen today! Wonderful job, darling. We will call you back up when ready to decide parts.”

Sadie: Thank you very much! *Exits the stage*

 

Meanwhile, a short, quiet blond-haired girl waits in the wings of the stage.

“You were amazing”, the girl says quietly, smiling at Sadie.

 

“You’ll do great too”, Sadie says, flashing a smile.

 

“Hello. Nice to meet you! What’s your name and what part are you auditioning for?”, the judges ask the girl.

 

“Uh-uhh, hi. My name is Marilyn Carter. I’ll be singing “She Used to be Mine” from Waitress. I’m auditioning for whatever role you’ll give me, I guess”, she replies.

 

“Okay Marilyn, whenever you’re ready”.

 

“It's not simple to say  
That most days I don't recognize me  
That these shoes and this apron  
That place and it's patrons  
Have taken more than I gave them  
It's not easy to know  
I'm not anything like I used to be  
Although it's true  
I was never attention's sweet center  
I still remember that girl  
She's imperfect but she tries  
She is good but she lies  
She is hard on herself  
She is broken and won't ask for help  
She is messy but she's kind  
She is lonely most of the time  
She is all of this mixed up  
And baked in a beautiful pie  
She is gone but she used to be mine”

Marilyn steps back, smiling shyly at the crowd. 

“That was perfect! I can’t believe that we had two EXCELLENT auditions in a row! We’ll call you back to the stage when we decide, darling”.

 

“Okay! Thank you!”

Marilyn walks backstage to find Sadie back there smiling at her.

“That was so good! You did way better than I did!”, Sadie said.

“That’s a lie. You sounded like Ariana Grande”.

“Barely. Anyway, you sounded like Billie Eilish, so it’s even”.

 

“Thanks!!”, Marilyn says blushing

“I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, sis”, Sadie says with a bright smile.

“I think so too”, Marilyn replies.


	2. Her Beauty and Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock walks in on Sadie practicing her vocals and a dance routine she made.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This encounter turns his crushing turns into an unhealthy obsession with her, and will do anything to be hers.

He watched her from a distance as she practiced her vocals. She was beautiful,talented,smart,nicely sized. What more could he want? Sherlock felt this feeling in his heart, but he didn’t know what it was. Could he be feeling....love? 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

No. He NEVER felt such a thing, or did he? His heart was pounding furiously as he sat down silently in the corner to watch her preform her dance.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The song “So Am I” was what she danced to, and it fit her persona perfectly.

 

 

 

 

 

She moved swiftly across the floor of the room, all eyes on her as she worked her body from side to side. Gasps and jaws dropped while she danced. Every move she made was of grace, which usually she was not.

 

 

 

 

 

The music helped a lot, it made her moves more pronounced and energetic. Her arms swayed in time with the beat and rhythm had filled her veins. She was up in her space with no distractions.

 

 

 

 

 

 

She finished with a bold spin and split, breathing deeply as her friends gave her applause. After they moved away he went up to her, hands shaking. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“H-hi. You were incredible.” He stuttered. She giggled a bubbly laugh and undid her hairtie,her gorgeous brown/black hair falling to her shoulder blades. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Thanks! I saw you try out a couple of weeks ago,you have some killer violin skills.” She said, smiling brightly. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sherlock blushed a little and ruffled his hair. “Yes, I have been playing since I was five” He said proudly.

 

 

 

 

 

“I’ve been singing since I was three!” Sadie said, sounding embarrassed.

 

 

 

 

 

“Of course you have, you beautiful creature,” Sherlock thought silently.

 

 

 

 

 

“Sherlock would you mind being my partner in dancing? I’ve seen your ballet skills, the are incredible.” She asked shyly.

 

 

 

 

 

His eyes went wider and he froze.  
“Y-you A-and me? Together? Holding hands and everything?” He stuttered.

 

 

 

She laughed again. “Yes!”

 

 

 

 

“I would be honored.” Sherlock finally mustered, smiling.

 

 

“Wonderful! Here take this.” Sadie handed Him a slip of paper. Sherlock took it and looked at it,confused of why she had handed him a slip of paper. “I have to get going. Bye!” She ran off with her bag and out the back doors of the school. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He opened the paper to find that her number was on it, with a small heart next to it. His heart felt so full of love, it had been forever since he had felt such a way. He grabbed his bag and went home, planning to call her the next afternoon. He went to sleep that night with a smile on his face, thoughts of her dancing in his head.


	3. Developing Love

Songs: “Tough Love” by Avicii

 

Sherlock’s p.o.v  
—————

I got dressed in my dance attire,walked back into the practice room and waited on the floor Sadie to come out. When she did I felt as if my jaw had hit the floor.

 

 

 

She had straightened her thick brown/black hair so it now touched her lower collarbone. She wore a thigh length cobalt blue dress with black flats and skin colored tights. 

 

I quickly deduced that she was even more beautiful without her makeup on. Her eyes shone and twinkled brightly as she smiled sweetly at me.

 

“Hey,you ready?” She asked energetically,rubbing her hands together. 

 

I smiled. “Yes your majesty.” I chided.

 

She giggled and rolled her eyes playfully. “Okay let’s go over the basics then review the extra steps.” She said.

 

Sadie pulled out her phone, connected her Bluetooth speaker to it and pressed her Spotify playlist.

 

 

A song came on and she threw herself in a circle, spinning wildly and stopping in the middle of her 7th and splayed her self outward. 

 

 

She nodded towards me and I copied her movements but instead going to the right. I spun forth to meet her outstretched hand, took it and swung her into my awaiting arms. 

 

 

We lit the floor with grace as we moved with the beat as one. I flung her from my arms and up into the air where she landed on all fours.

 

 

We finally finished and heard energetic whispers from the other side of the room. We saw about 35 people watching and gawking at us. We pretended not to notice though,fearing we might be overwhelmed.

 

One whisper (that wasn’t really a whisper) caught my attention:  
“They would be the CUTEST couple. They’re perfect for each other!”

 

 

 

I flushed a little and returned my attention back to Sadie,who was working on some worries that occurred. Everyone had left so it was just us two in the dimly lit room. Realizing this I made my move, maybe those girls were right. 

 

 

 

“So Sadie, you dating anyone at the moment?” I asked as cooly as possible.  
She shook her head,sighing sadly.

 

“Nope. Who would want me?” She said and let out a little laugh.

I cocked my head one direction. “I-I would.” I stuttered, blushing.

 

Sadie perked up,putting down her papers.  
“Really?”

 

“Yes...very much.”

 

She then leaned in closer to me and before I knew it our lips met. A deep kiss developed as I wrapped my arms around her waist and thighs.

 

 

When our lips parted from one another’s we were gasping for breath.

 

“That *huff* was....*huff* amazing...” She gasped, putting her hair up in a messy thick bun.

 

 

“I think I’m gonna-I’m gonna........”  
I then fell on the floor with a loud  
-W U M P-.

 

“Sherlock! You okay?” Sadie cried,helping me to stand back up.

 

 

“I-I just kissed the most enchanting,gorgeous,most talented girl in the school....HOLY SHIT!” I cried out in my eagerness and happiness. She smiled and blushed a heavy red. “Stop being so nice to me,babe!” She giggled.

 

 

“So....Boyfriend. Okay. Got it. Love you my pretty little darling.” I said, kissing her cheek. I saw her blush as I went and grabbed my backpack and ran down the hallway and outside to the football field to tell my long time best friend, John Watson,all about it


End file.
